Phantom Anthem
by phantomstorymaker
Summary: Danny's life is still the same but things are just getting worse. Danny doesn't know how. Afterall he is just a teenager. But when Clockwork comes and takes him to meet a weird ghost in the future, Danny realizes there's more to him and his future than what he had thought. Posted on Wattpad as 1StoryMaker
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

"Danny! Look out behind you! " Danny turned but was late and was sent flying through the wall across the street.

"I see your still weak. This is what happens when you resist me. Everyone you love will either die or...will make you die. " As the huge silhouetted ghost spoke, a lady was brought in front of them. "Starting with this one right here. "

Danny tried to get up but couldn't. His gaze fell on the lady in front of him. "S-sam..." He whispered. He wanted to go ahead and save her but darn it. His body was so weak that he was unable to move all of a sudden as though it were -

Then his mind clicked. As though his body was controlled. His eyes opened wide as the bitter truth registered in his mind.

"Ah! I'm guessing you figured it out. Well I was hoping to surprise you but no worries. I'd like you to meet my partner in ruining your life- Freakshow! "

Danny saw the clouds turn a shade red and heard a huge familiar cackle and saw Freakshow floating down beside him.

"Huh. So you did turn into a ghost. " He muttered.

Freakshow glared. "No. I haven't turned into a freak like you ghosts. No. I have surpassed that. I am in invincible! "

"Sure your not a freak...you are just called Freakshow cuz you like to show off your freakish stuff. " Danny snorted. He tried to slowly make his move but noticed Dan watching him closely.

"Now now, let's stop with the witty banter. It's old and boring. Besides it's about time we get to the fun part." Freakshow grinned as he went towards Sam.

"No! Don't you dare-" he felt an ectoplasm goo cover his mouth.

"Don't want you using up that wail of yours now do we? " Dan smirked.

Danny watched as Freakshow e reached Sam and placed his sceptre on her chest. "You shall now be my adversary and fight against Danny Fenton. "

Danny saw the orb at the end of the sceptre glow red and the red must flow right into her. Just then he slumped down.

Danny quickly flew over to her. "Sam!"

But no response.

"Sam !" He saw her open her eyes and stare at him. Freakshow grinned more and left ahead. Dan followed behind.

He saw Freakshow's spectre orb form a figure. It looked like him but he had red eyes...and Sam...

Then she spoke.

"Kill...Danny Fenton."

And then he noticed her eyes, they were now green. Just like the orb had shown.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Danny just came into class, just in time before Mr Lancer could enter.

"Wow Daniel. Never thought you'd come to class on time. " He exclaimed as he saw the boy, first time since months, sitting at his desk.

"Well, I woke up early today. Finally managed to get that alarm to work." He replied, scratching his neck. Lancer nodded and smiled as he went to the blackboard.

And the usual classes began. However, as usual, Danny fell asleep during it.

All of a sudden the entire class shakes up when they hear a scream. All eyes turn to the sleeping Danny.

"No! I won't be like you. No! " and there it was, another scream.

Sam looked at Tucker who just shrugged and frantically tried to wake his buddy up.

Danny woke up and looked around and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry" he muttered.

Lancer just shook his head and went out as the bell rang. By now he had gotten used to the boy's weird quirky behaviour and stopped trying to talk him to him weeks ago.

"I just hope the kid speaks to his sister atleast." he muttered as he saw the boy rush out of the class.

"Jeez Dude. You look horrible. " Tucker said.

Danny grimaced "tell me about it." He explained to them the encounter with Skulker then Ember and how he had to then manage with less than 3hours sleep, which he wasnt able to enjoy.

"So you had a busy ghost hunting day. Sounds like always. " the two glared at Tucker. "What? Im trying to help!" he said.

"You're not helping. At. All." Sam muttered to him. She turned to Danny and held his hand tightly. "You can talk to us about anything, you know that right?"

Danny nodded. He noticed that she wasnt satisfied by that. "Danny, I mean, anything."

Tucker seemed to have gotten the hint from her. "Ya dude, I mean what happened back in class, you can tell, maybe we can do something"

Danny sighed. The two looked at him, their faces full of worry.

Sighing at them again, he began, "I dont know, maybe its me being paranoid but, for the life of me, I feel something is really wrong."

"Like what?" Tucker interrrupted.

"I have been getting these weird nightmares of Dan returning and killing everyone and turning Sa..." he gulped, "S-sam into his own or something. He was controlling everyone! and i was just stuck at a spot, not able to do anything!"

He didnt realize when but once he stopped speaking he could feel Sam's fingers making circles onto his back.

"Relax, its just some stupid dream. I dont plan on dying early, I doubt Sam plans the same, since she cant leave you-OUCH!." Tucker said, recieving a kick from Sam under the table.

"Yeah Danny, maybe its just a nightmare, or...maybe just some premonition, you know we can go to Clockwork's and check it with him. How about that?"

Danny lifted his head up. "Maybe, he'll tell or give a slip! We can try! Lets go!" he started to walk out only to be pulled back by Tucker.

Seeing his friend's confused face, Tucker laughed, "Dud, we're still in school, you know!"

"Oh...right."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Clockwork looked through his many time screens.

He already knew what was on there and was to come but still he looked, as though searching for something.

Then he opened a screen only known to him and looked at it. He then smiled as he saw it.

He then realized that it only existed in his memory.

"Hey Danny!" Danny turned to see Valerie waving at him.

"Weird. I thoiught you both were done?" Sam asked, coldly.

Danny ignored her comment and went to Valerie, "Hey! Whats up?"

Valerie shrugged, "Nothing much, just you know, trying to make ends meet and all." she looked around before continuing, "Danny, do you think we could, you know, talk in private?"

"Actu-"

"Actually, he's got something to do." Sam said, interrupting Danny and pulled him away.

He could hear Tucker mutter "Clueless" as Sam dragged him on.

"Danny! Its important! Its-um...its...its regarding Phantom." Danny stopped. He turned to look at Valerie. Sam also looked worried. Tucker pulled Sam and Danny went back to Valerie.

"What about that ghost?" he said, crossing his arms. She pointed to the crowd of teens outside. Danny took her near the dumpster and asked again.

"Your parents are ghost hunters, right?"

Danny wanted to slam his hand into his head. He thought for a moment, she learnt of his secret. He hadnt seen her for a week now, and was wondering whether she changed her mind about Phantom.

"Hello?" She called him out of his thoughts. He looked at her and nodded.

"Have they ever caught Phantom or researched him or anything?"

"Not that I know of, but why all this sudden interest in that?" Danny asked, confused than ever.

Valerie started to speak but stopped, after a moments thought, she spoke "I, was wondering if I could help Phantom instead of hunting him."

"Huh?"

"Oh yeah, I never told you, did I? I had taken up a part-time job from V-er...well from the Mayor. I would hunt ghosts, mainly Phantom and he would give us an apartment for free and stuff."

Danny frowned. "So, since when? And why are telling me this now?"

Valerie gave a dry laugh, "Since the time my dad had lost his job." she saw the dissappointed look on his face. "You know, I kinda dumped you because I wanted to prevent you from getting inbetween this job, I didnt want Phantom to hurt you or anything, I mean, I really liked you, you were sweet and all.

But then, a month back, I learnt something about him. It was like when I used to think you were a jerk only to later realize that you werent at all, it was just life being a bitch, only thing this time, it was Phantom, and he tried telling me that."

"Again, why are you telling me this?"

"I-umm...I want to ask you...do you and your parents believe in the existance of good ghosts?" Danny didnt like this question.

After meeting Dani, she still didnt get it? Why was Amity filled with such lovely people, who dont seem to get the obvious?

"Ya, there are some." he replied.

"What about halfas?"

"Halfas?" Danny asked. No one in Amity ever said halfa, only the ghosts have used that to call Danny.

"Yeah, you know, what those ghosts call Phantom, halfa-meaning half ghost"

"Half human." Danny finished.

Valerie frowned. "Half human." she muttered. "No one ever mentioned what was the other half, how did you know?"

"Huh? What other could it be? I dont see Phantom being half pig!" He replied calmly. Inside, he kept hitting himself. Why did he have to say that, he's ruining it.

"Hmm...Danny?" Before Danny could respond, a blue mist came out of his mouth. At that very same moment, Valerie's ghost detector beeped.

"Shit!" Danny mumbled to himself when he saw Skulker infront of them.

"HELLO GHOST CHILD!" He blasted something over Danny. Danny didnt realize that untill it was too late.

He was now trapped in Skulker's net!

"Finally! I can have you as my pelt! GUess I should have listened to your advice before. Make your attck more of a surprise than routine, who knew!" Danny tried to get out but he couldnt.

"Thats it. I'm going ghost!" Then two white rings formed around him as he transformed into his Phantom self. He went intangible.

"Ouch!" he screamed.

"I expected more of a fight from you, whelp. Do you really think that my nets would be phasable?"

Danny ignored him and tried shooting an ectoblast at it. Didnt work. He could see his house nearby. Soon, SKulker will him into the portal, he had to get out of this net before that.

Suddenly he felt something hit the net, Skulker looked around and saw who it was. "Oh, the Red Huntress is here. Guess I can take her as well."

Danny saw how Skulker shot a tazzer at her, he saw her faulter. He let out a sigh of relief as she manned to get away. But he knew she wont last much alone. He tried out everything to get out but couldnt.

Then, as if on cue, he felt cold. Smirking, he let out his ice powers and froze the net and then released an ecto-blast. It broke open.

Just as he got out, he saw Skulker throw his darts at her. He tried to go faster towards her, when suddenly, he found himself right next to her!

He caught her and went intangible. He then tried to catch up with Skulker and once again, he found himself right behind him. He attacked him and then quickly searched for the thermos.

"Uh-ho...No thermos! WHeres Tuck when I need him?" He growled in frustration.

"Yo, Danny! Catch!" Danny saw Valerie throw her hunting thermos at him. He caught it. "Thanks." he said, as he got Skulker into it. It was only after he did that, that he realized that Valerie called him Danny.

"Danny! Wait!" Danny stopped and looked at her.

"Danny, I...I..."

"Im Sorry" he told her.

"What? Why? I should be the one to say that! I have been attacking you! YOU! I left you to keep you safe, when i've just been hunting you! I am so so sorry. Danny please forgive me!" SHe cried onto his shoulders.

"Val, its no big deal, you didnt know who it was, and all ghost hunters are after me anyways, so it was nothing. I'm sorry, I should've told you sooner."

"You should've, I mean when I came to know Dani was your cousin, I started to realize that maybe Phantom is also half human, like her...but who was he?"

"So you came to me?"

"Ya, he reminded me soo much of you. I think the first time I met Phantom, I mustve said that too."

"ya, you did." Danny replied, scratching his neck. It was weird. He never expected it to go like this.

Suddenly he felt dizzy.

"You know how many weeks I kept watching you and Phantom? Then when I saw Tucker and Sam among with Phantom I kinda realized it. But I never knew how to being it up. Then I was talking worth Dani and then she told me that it'll be best if I tell you..." she trailed

off as she noticed him getting sweaty.

"Danny? Danny?" He heard her call him but he couldnt move.

Everything went black.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I...I just can't believe it! I never wanted to hurt him! When I found out its him, I was mad at myself and afraid to even meet him!"

Danny groaned as he heard the two voices talking. Immediately, the two girls turned their heads towards him.

"Oh Danny! You're awake! We were soo worried! " Sam exclaimed as she hugged him. "What happened?" Danny choked out. Sam immediately let go of him.

"Uh...well we were talking when you fell unconscious. Luckily Sam were nearby. They helped me being you here. "

Danny straightened himself. His head was pounding.

"You okay? " Sam asked.

"Ya never better. " the expression on all their faces was enough to make him realize that they didn't fall for it.

He could see Valerie looking at him, still upset.

"Uh Sam, Tuck?"

"Ya? "

"Valerie knows. " He said. The two rolled their eyes.

"No shit. " Sam said as she rolled her eyes. Sometimes Danny can be so clueless, he can't even see the obvious. And ghosts are supposed to have a sixth sense.

"Sam!"

"We were following right behind you both. We knew Valerie would find out sooner, especially after hanging out with Dani."

"Valerie? What's wrong? You seem to be so...upset. " Danny asked, placing a hand over her shoulder.

"It's just that you kept trying to tell me. You even said that you don't want to hurt me and I just kept attacking you." Valerie looked at him. "Will you, well you all, ever forgive me? "

"I never even held anything against you! Jeez! You were just doing your job. How'd you know that you were being tricked by Vlad, the current mayor?" Taking a deep breath, he continued. "Besides, atleast now you know and realized the truth. That's all that matters."

"Exactly!" Valerie almost jumped to see the goth girl smile at her. "The more you blame yourself, the more pissed off Sam you'll see."

Valerie couldn't help but smile as well. The goth's smile was really cheerful. No wonder Danny's always with her. He seems to have made the impossible possible for her. For a goth who rarely smiles, Valerie hasn't seen her NOT smile around Danny. They really must like each a lot.

"I bet 10 dollars that you're thinking that they really are lovebirds. " Tucker whispered to her. She nodded. Tucker grinned even more. He then turned to Danny.

Danny seemed to be in his own world. Tucker kept waving his hand in front of him. "Dude. Duuuudddde! Danny, dude, hello? "

Sam snapped her fingers and suddenly Danny turned to her. "Huh? What? "

"Dude, what's happening? You were like soo spaced out! "

"Huh? Strange. " He muttered. Sam gave him a look that just said. I know you're hiding something you idiot. You can't anything from us-well me.

Shrugging, Danny spoke "I have no idea what's going on! First it was the dreams. Then it was dizziness and now..."

At that moment Clockwork came. "Danny there's something we need to talk about. Now. "


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Where is that kid when you need her? "

"She must be with Phantom. "

"But where is he? Why can't we sense them? Shouldn't they be here?"

The ghosts who had gathered at the portal kept discussing amongst themselves.

"I dont like how this meeting is turning out to be. It should have taken a turn ford the best not the worst. We should be strong. We have to keep our heads straight. " all ghosts stopped and turned towards the person who just entered.

"Plasmius. Funny, we should say the same to you." Skulker sneered.

Vlad had lost influence over him long time ago. Daniel had somehow managed to convince him to some sort of agreement. Nevertheless, Vlad hadnt lost his cool.

"You of all shouldn't have the nerve to talk to me like that. Afterall, you're all at my place." Silence. Vlad grinned. Atleast things seem under control. "Right now, who's the smartest ghost in this room?"

"You." It was almost inaudible but Vlad caught it. "Exactly. And who's the strongest?"

A sigh followed by several groans. "You. "

"Then I propose that-"

"Dont you even think of doing anything like that! I think you've caused enough trouble for now." Everyone shivered at the voice.

"Really Vladdie, you aregoing to try to make them come uner your command by just boasting about your current status. You may be the most cunning and shrewd one in this room, but the strongest? Oh Puh-lease! Everyone knows about moi!"

Pin drop silence. All were surprised and a bit taken aback about her arrival. However, Vlad didn't respond. He hadnt expected her to come so soon. She turned back to him.

"Even now, when everything in existance is in danger, you are worried about your selfish needs? " she seethed.

"Seriously Vladdie, how much more messed up can you get? "

"What about you? Even now, you seem to enjoy be-littling me by calling me that!"

She paused for a moment. "True. True. But thats nothing. I am afterall, only a teenager. You, on the other hand are a crazed-up fruitloop who seems to have no knowledge of the situation he's stuck in right now!"

"Stop it. Boh of you!" Skulker growled. "First thing, what is going on, I thought all this was over."

"Apparently not. You all were soo off-guard, that they managed to this with great ease. All we can do right now, is just wait."

"WHat do you mean by wait Lilith? We cant just sit by when our worlds are being destroyed." Ember chimed in.

"I have spoken to Clockwork. He said something about getting the ones perfect for this situation. So when he brings whoever it is he said he'll get, I shall meet up with Plasmius here and then with a proper plan we can go ahead."

"Why all this planning is necessary? Cant we just go in and kick their butt?"

"Danielle! This is not the time to loose your cool!"

"Sorry Lilith, its just that...its Danny, and, oh god, why..." Lilith came to her and hugged Danielle. "Just wait for some time. Why dont you go over to Valerie and explain to her. I think it'll be best if it came from you rather than any of us."

Danielle nodded and left. Vlad eyed Lilith, curiously. "Skulker, you and Ember round-up all the ghosts in the ghost zone and tell them whats happened. place two ghosts per street. In case any of them makes an appearance we can try to do something about it."

They went off. Lilith turned to Youngblood and Technus. "Tech, you check the security, and re-install the shields. Make sure the devices are safe."

"And B-you can either scout for anything crucial, or...or look for him. You kno wo i'm talking about, right?"

Blood rolled his eyes. "'Yes ma'am. I'll do that right away. You better take care."

Now it was only Vlad and Lilith.

"Vlad"

"Now you call me like that, sure, you want something from me, right?"

Her lips tightened. "I just need you to cooporate. You pointed it out yourself, you're smarter than many. You know whats going on and the risks involved. I wouldnt be surprised if you tried to leave the town, but you do know its of no use."

She continued, "Besides that plan of yours to go right in and get Danny out will be futile. They have Auberline and Jeremiah with them."

"How did you know what my plan was? What if that wasnt my plan?"

"You seem to forget. I can read minds. You have a crazy thing for Danny, I have the least interest in figuring it out, but atleast, if not for him, or you, atleast for your sick love, why dont you try to cool down and think logically. I'll be coming back later on, that time I hope, I'll get to speak with the fruitloop Phantom had trouble defeating."

She flew up to leave, when Vlad called out to her. "Lilith, just who exacly is Clockwork getting?"

"No clue." She shrugged. "I know he is from the past though. And since Clockwork cant see the future, I suppose the past is better."


	6. Chapter 5

"Clockwork? Wh-what are you doing here? Is there something wrong again? " Danny asked, his voice cracking with worry. He still hasn't managed to recover completely from the whole Dan incident. Who would?

Clockwork shook his head. He didnt need to see the future nor the past to figure out that the kid's unstable.

"Nothing. You just seemed a bit off. So I came over to check on you. "

Sam frowned at that. It wasn't like Clockwork to give a direct answer and to just pop out only to meet.

"So, what's happening? " Clockwork asked, smiling at them all.

"Umm...yeah sure, but you already know that. " Straightning himself, Danny looked at Clockwork. "Sure. I know very well that you're lying. Don't need to see the future not the past for that. You always act beyond your years. "

"Woah. You didn't have to tell it like that dude. But yea, we ask kinda got that figured out. So, what is it? "

He didn't reply. All turned their eyes towards Danny. Sighing he spoke.

"Last week I've been these weird dreams that Dan is out and he's attacking everyone. However this time, I couldn't move. There was someone else helping him. Later when he gets to Sam, I realize a way to defeat the accomplice but only to see that it's Freakshow. I get stuck and can't attack Dan. I look at Freakshow and in his sceptre, Freakshow gains control over Sam and turns her into my enemy. However, in reality, I lose control and spin wildly. I...then I come to my senses only to see Sam being taken away. My parents-killed. No sign of Tuck. Amity was in ruins. Dan...was also not to be seen."

"You kinda told us that one. " Tucker pointed out. "Ow! " He screamed as Valerie poked him.

Ignoring them, Sam asked Clockwork. "There's something else that Danny's hiding right? " he nodded.

Danny shook his head in defeat. He had no idea how to say this. "Yesterday, I suddenly got a sudden shock. It was like the one during the accident. Even today, earlier with Val, my head began pounding, just like that, or if the blue. "

"And you thought it would be perfectly fine if you didn't tell us about that? Jeez, Danny you really to open up more! " Tucker sighed. Sam was getting into her 'Danny not alright' mode.

"What's the snitch, Clock? You know why that's happening. That's why you're here."

"Actually...I think I came at the wrong time. But I don't have much time left. Danny, you and your friends should come with me now." Clockwork said as she opened up one of his time portals.

"Umm...we need some people here, to keep Amity safe." He added when he saw Valerie come along.

"What do you mean? Won't time be paused or something when we're gone?" Tucker asked.

Clockwork shook his head. "No. It won't be good. This is safer. Gray here is highly capable of managing the ghost attacks while you're gone. She can inform your sister about everything. Besides, Skulker and Vlad are out now, so there isn't much of a threat out there."

"Oh alright then. Wait...Vlad and Skulker are out?" Danny stopped.

"Yeah...the three of you have the similar problems. However yours is of primary concern. Once yours is fixed, the others wil be fine. I'll explain this in detail once we get to the lair." With that, the trio joined Clockwork as he got into the portal and went to the zone of the future.

Valerie went out towards the library. She had loads to explain to Jazz.


	7. Chapter 6

Inside Clockwork's lair, the trio settled themselves comfortably.

Clockwork smiled as he saw them quibble about the seats and his unusual behaviour and all that. He was glad to see these faces again. They were better than the ones he saw last.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Clockwork got their attention and started to explain.

"What you saw Danny, were not just dreams, they were visions. However, lime I said, I've come at the wrong time. I should've come when you just got them or later, when you got every detail. But for now, this'll do."

Danny knew better than to interrupt Clockwork. He decided to wait and hear the whole before along his questions.

"The thing is, what you has already happened. That was a year back. I mean exactly a year from the current year we're in. No one, except Dan, Freakshow, Vlad, Samantha and you know what exactly occurred."

Sam normally would have frowned whenever anyone called her like that. However what Clockwork just spoke just made her gasp. She turned to Danny. He seemed mortified.

Clockwork saw their faces and have a reassuring smile. "I know you're shocked, confused. But...that was a year ago. And that problem was somewhat solved. Sam wasn't found but everyone else survived. Amity was also reconstructed and fixed.

The problem right now is that something happened last week. No one knows what hapend except for those present. We don't know who all were there except for two-you and a new ghost girl, Lilith. Whatever occurred there, lead to some sort of time damaged. As a result anything gasping to your present self will have an effect on you no matter which generation you're in. Skulker is down. Vlad isn't cooperative, he's mentally unstable. You're the only one who's fine so far. You're the only one who got the visions of that event last year. Only you have a basic idea of how things looked and shirt off look now. "

The three just started. Finally Sam spoke, "what about you Clockwork. Don't you know what hapend? " his silent shaking of his head was enough.

"But...what can I do? What should I do? " Danny asked.

Clockwork smiled. "I expected something like that from you. Until the time break is restored, I'm off no use. Till then, I think it's best you go with Lilith and clarify your doubts with her. She knows the current situation much better. However she has no idea about last year's incidents.

The only thing I know is that you were close to finding Sam. You prepared certain clues to help find her and you in case things didn't go well. You didn't want any risks especially after last year's failure. So for now, go with Lilith and find out those clues. And try to be more open. It's important for you to tell anything and everything to someone. "

He then paused as though waiting for something to happen. Just then the fires burst open and a ghost girl came fumbled in.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Lilith went ahead. She hated this. The whole week's been a disaster.

She felt groggy and pretty weak but she chose to ignore it. She knew she would be able to cover it up. She always did.

"If only they knew. " she muttered to herself as she flew ahead.

"Lilith. Where's Skulker? "

"What? I told him to round up all the goats in the zone and tell them what happened. Why? "

The ghost's blue hair died down. Lilith didnt remember ever seeing Ember look so upset.

"There's no one in the zone. Last we heard, Skulker was attacked on the way to the zone. They are saying he got taken like Walker. "

She broke down. Lilith tried to calm her down. "We'll get him. Just go to Tucker and get his help. Stay with him. If you meet any other ghost, get them there. Tucker's shields and ghost aids can really help us out."

"Where are you going? Don't you think we should be out looking for them? "

"No. Clock had gone to get some help from the past. I'm going over there now. Based on the help we have to plan. Afterall they have the entire Council and almost all the Gaurdians with them. "

With that, the kid flew faster. Luckily she was the fastest flier. She was the strongest as well. Was. Right now, somethings messed up.

She flew in and fumbled into Clockwork's house.

"Umm...hi?"


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Umm...hi?"

Lilith looked around a bit before going ahead. She knew about the power depletion in the zone. And she was worried about the impact it must've had in Clockwork.

"Ah! Here you are! I expected you to come sooner child. " She turned to see Clockwork smiling. In turn, she felt herself relax.

"Well...then you really have no idea what's to come, do you? Did you get-" she saw the three behind him. "Are they-"

Clockwork nodded. "The more the better. Don't you think? "

She stared at them for a moment then turned back to him. Clockwork was now in his child form.

"That's...thats...you know they will then..."

Clockwork sighed. This week has been really tiring. "Yes I know it will reveal too much about the future, but I'm willing to let that slide. "

Nodding in agreement she muttered "so, now what? "

All shrugged. Clockwork sighed. It is going to be a long day for them.

"Child you should tell what you know. "

She groaned. "Can this day get any more worse?"

Clockwork tried to suppress his laughter. "It's going to be harder and longer. "

She glared at him. Her eyes turning crimson red.

"Yea so I figured." Turning to the trio, she said " I'm Lilith by the way. " shaking their hands. "It's great to see you guys together like this!"

"Like this?" Sam frowned. "Ah...nevermind that." She said quickly as Sam raised her brow.

Danny looked hard at her. She looked so much like Sam, he might have even mistaken her for Sam, if not for the tattoo at her wrist.

Sam also noticed it. But decided to let that slide. "So you know that I'm Sam and that's Danny there..."

"And I'm Tucker. And here's my precious Lucy. " He said showing her his PDA.

Lilith didnt respond. She just stared at Sam.

"Hello? "

"Oh...sorry. it's just that...you look ...never mind."

Clockwork noticed the two eyeing Lilith's hand. When he saw that, he stared hard at the girl. "Lilith. You're hand..."

Lilith frowned. "That's why I came here. Why else did you think I'd come here?"

"Wait. Why does Clockwork have to think about the reason? Shouldn't he know about that already? " Danny asked.

"Not her. I cant read anything about her past or future. And that mark on her hand is further proof that I'll never be able to watch her." They noticed Lilith's frown grow.

She then muttered something but they weren't able to catch it. "That doesn't mean I have to be one of you. " she spat those words at Clockwork. "Already my life has been ruined, I don't need to dedicate my life to some stupid guardianship and what not. I'd like to my the rest of my life in solitude where no one can question my existence nor can they trouble me nor I can harm anyone else."

Clockwork turned his back towards her. None could see his face turn into a grimace but they could sense the seriousness in his voice. "It's upto you. I'm saying what I feel is best for you. You're just a teenager...I cant help if life has played such a cruel trick on you, but I think it's best if you reconsider this. Maybe try it out for a day or two...or maybe...*sigh* it's all upto you. It's your life. There must be a reason why I can't see your life in advance."

The trio stood uncomfortably in there. They had noticed that all the clocks were all on halt. But since Danny had the time medallion on him and he held his friend's hands, they were able to continue their time. But they decided to pretend to be still.

"..."

"Lilith?"

"..."

"You're not talking to me? You know you can tell me anything right? I heard about that fight and now seeing your...mark. I think you should-"

"Clockwork, please. Stop. I have no intention of discussing about anything else, unless it's got to do with the current situation. Danny and Sam Fenton are in danger. Once we get them out of there, once I finish that sick bastard, and make him wish he'd rot in hell." She paused slightly, as though thinking about what she just said. Then she spoke again. "Nah! I'll let Danny decide what he wants to do with that sicko. But I'll only think about anything and everything else after this is done. Till then, please leave me alone!" Her hands were closed tightly into fists. She then turned to go out when he called her back.

"Anything else you want to tell me about? " she asked.

Clockwork smiled. "Yes. Actually I do. I think you already know about the visions and foresights Danny's been having, but I haven't been ab k e to explain it to them about that in detail. Then the matter of Danny who is stuck, apparently, I can't see anything about him or the lady. I think they're stuck in the Palladium. That's the only place where my ability stops. But you should be able to see that, shouldn't you? "

"That's a hell lot. As for the Palladium, I doubt it. I think it might be Palatine, that's where Surg would be at his strongest and you at your limits. "

"Palatine. That place doesn't exist. "

Lilith grinned. "It sure does. You just had no idea."

"Really? Then enlighten me child. "

Lilith frowned and her face fell. "Seriously? You really don't know?" Taking a deep breath, she said "I was born in that hell hole. That's also where I met him. "

The three werent sure what was going on, but they could see the pale look on Clockwork's face. "Palatine? But...then...how'd."

He quickly regained his composure and merely said, "I see. In that case, you're the only one who can get in and out with much more ease."

"Actually, yes and no. Somehow I managed to tweek it. That's why I feel everyone's in there. Besides, since I was born in there, the place should know of me." She shivered as she thought about something. "That creepy place is highly unpredictable but I do have insights on it. Since I am from there. "

"Oh Lilith! That explains why you're powers are such! That explains a whole lot! "

She smiled. "Congratulations! Atleast you finally know the feeling of knowing something you desired to know most. Many people and well ghosts don't get it and out of all the ghosts, the one who sees and knows everything else gets it. You must be very lucky."

She then turned to leave.

"Thanks Lilith but don't forget to restore time."

"Huh?" Then she noticed around her. The clocks were still frozen. "Oh yeah...sorry. Time up." She clapped her hands together and then everything started working.

The trio took that as their cue to stop their act.

"Um so when are we going?" Danny asked. Breaking the awkward silence that ensued for a minute.

"Now. Let's get out of here first. I'm sick of this place. Bye Clockwork! Thanks for the heads up! " she said as she squeezed Clockwork's hand.

Danny noticed Clockwork frown. "I told you not to do that. " Straightning himself, he spoke, "Anyways goods luck. Hope you make the right choices. "

"Seriously? Is that really your choice of farewell? " She rolled her eyes as she led them out of the ghost zone.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"So lemme tell you the basics while we're on our way...Umm. but first...just follow me, and...Umm. ...trust me...if...Umm. ..if you can that is...it'll be for the best...if you do...Umm. ..it's upto you guys...but just let me know...Umm know...like if you believe me...or don't trust my instinct or suggestion or whatever. ...just...Arg. ...I'm no good at this kind of...just trust me all the way if you can ok?" She said, her face flushed with frustation and embarrassment.

Danny and Tucker nodded immediately. They had absolutely no idea what she just said. Sam on the other hand, paid close attention to the girl ghost.

"So...whats going on?" She stared.

Lilith's eyes opened with surprise. "Oh yes...about that...it's. ...a long story. But you guys know one part already." She looked at them. Seeing their confused faces, she added "Danny visions...that happened 2 years ago. Whatever he saw. Happened.

Well with just one exception. That night, Freakshow tried to gain control over Sam, somehow he found a way to control certain humans...but it actually failed. Instead it fit reflected and affected Danny somehow. That's what all think. What no one knows was that Sam had been protected from that mind control. Danny was under the control of Freakshow's backup plan. His ghost control orb. However just like how Sam was protected, he was semi protected. Whatever protected him, only protected his human self. So when he was exhausted and turned human, his sanity returned."

"But by then it was to late. Wasnt it? Sam was taken. Amity got destroyed. " It was Danny who spoke. He knew he didn't do it...but the thought his future self lead to it, it just made him feel guilty. After soo many years his friends were still beside him and their lives were still in danger...because of him.

"Yup. " Lilith replied, with a big smile on her face.

The two noticed Danny's face fall further. Apparently Lilith seemed to be completely oblivious to his feelings. Lilith paused and faced Danny. Sam held his hand tight while Lilith patted his back, still smiling. Sam noticed it. So she isn't clueless...she knows he's feeling awful...then why smile and reply like that.

Lilith just continued, "However, Danny managed to get serious. He forced control. Ghost were no longer a threat to Amity. Tucker, Technys and Danny together prepared the best ghost proof technology. Some were even used in the zone! Ghosts and human relations improved. People saw that they had a human side as well. Ghost realized that their fighting for nothing of greater value than the lives of the people. Amity became better and safer..."

Tucker smiled as he patted his buddy. "See dude! It turned out for the better!"

Danny nodded slowly. "But Sam? Did they, I mean future us get her? "

"Nope." Lilith replied coldly. Sam winced. Why is this kid replying without thinking about his feelings? Actually, why does Danny always take the blame and feel bad about literally everything!

"Sam was never found. But I'll explain that in detail later. Its prety important.

Anyways, everything was swell. That is until last year. Only one ghost he blamed for the change. And he hated her. She had just come from nowhere and seemed real annoying. Some ghosts say she reminded him of something or rather someone. And then he stared to look for her. He kept searching for Sam. However he wasn't an idiot. He left clues for those who know him very well to solve and find him or her in case anything happens.

It seems that he actually knew something like was to happen. Only thing that was off was timing. It happened before he expected. I'm not clear with those details. Tucker can help you out with that. Future Tucker, I mean."

"What about that ghost...who just mentioned. Any idea about her?" Tucker asked.

Lilith smiled. "I actually have an idea on that ghosts identity. I think it's pretty obvious but...I'm not so sure. None of the ghosts know of her or atleast of her encounter with Danny. Except...Jazz. She's the one who knows of this in detail.

You see Danny trusted in Sam and told her everything. But after her disappearance or kidnapping, he decided to break information. He told bits to Tucker, little to Valerie, some to Jazz...and so on." She explained. Sam and Tucker held tightly to Danny as he tried to keep pace with Lilith.

"So you're saying that the information you've given is accurate. And the incident 2 years back...it's what Danny had seen? There's nothing more on that? Like how they came out...where is my future self? How did Technus and other ghosts come under Danny? And how come he didn't bother to look for me until another ghost came along?" Sam started asking her as they reached a mansion.

"I dont like to explain things which I'm not sure of, so I'm not telling anything further. You see Danny has left clues which I'm hoping you all can decode, well since you, Danny are technically him and you both know him better than anyone... except Jazz, so that's what we have to do for now." Lilith paused as she phased into the mansion and unlocked the door from inside and opened it.

"We have to Get those clues. "


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"So where are we now? "

"Why! That's Tuck's place! " Lilith replied, her hands stretched towards the grand mansion. "Isn't this place grand! I wish daddy had a place like this!"

"Umm...what? " Danny asked. Tucker just kept staring at the mansion.

"N-Nothing! I-i-i think we better get in." Lilith turned towards Tucker, "hey! Don't you wanna see your place for yourself? "

"Dude! Of course! I just cant believe that this is MY mansion! It's bigger than Sam's amd that's something! "

Sam dragged Tucker and came to the door. "Let's go in. "

"They what? !" Jazz said, sporting out her cuppa Joe.

"Wow. You need to calm down. " Valerie said. "Afterall, Danny trusts you. "

"Yea sure. I'm his big sister. I know abput his secret. But this...this just had bad written all over it."

"What do you mean? Wait. Nevermind."

Jazz suddenly got up and pulled Valerie with her to her room. Inside, she locked the door and opened her laptop.

"Here. Just go through this file." She said as she opened a file titled 'Critical'.

Valerie opened it to see files on various ghosts, which she recognised as the most dangerous ones.

There was Fright Knight, however it's file has written that he's a threat if pumpkins get extinct.

"Seriously? Pumpkins? " she asked.

Jazz rolled her eyes. "Shockingly, yeah. Sam had read it in one of her mythology books. Kinda reminds me of how even the greatest of greats can have their own limits. Every person, every ghost has some weak spot. Some small. While other have a huge weaknews. All once had to do is to find it."

"Everyone has a weakness, hmm." Her eyes widened as she saw the next name, Pariah Dark.

"Him? A tough one. Very tough. Wouldn't want him out again. If I remember correctly, that was the time when Danny revealed your secret to Mr. Gray, right? "

"Ya. Why did he have to do that though? Because of that, my dad kept close watch over me for several weeks! "

Jazz frowned. "It was, if I recall correctly, because you decided to take on Pariah by yourself in the ecto skeleton. The suit ducked in a lot of energy. It practically feed on it. If anyone had gotten in it, they were drained of their energy. I remember dad testing it...it was strong and worked perfectly, but his health was affected and he fell unconscious.

Then there was the fact that he felt responsible for you become the Red Huntress and that Vlad choose you as patsy, no offense, but you pretty played right into that creep's hands and was tricked by him.

Danny is half-ghost. Being a psychologist, I have to say I have found significant progress in his mental state. He's pretty much like an average teenager, having the usual panic attacks, stress, even humour. However he's also part ghost. So he had to have a certain obsession. And that's his hero complex. He wants everyone to be safe. My little brother is stubborn...just like me, and you. "

"Huh? Me? "

"Yes Valerie, you. Werent you to stubborn to give Phantom a chance to explain? Weren't you stubborn wroth your dad and even after being grounded and having been watched over, you still continued to be the Red Huntress?" Sighing, Jazz turned to the laptop. "Let's get on worth this, we can discuss about your psychological analysis later. "

Valerie nodded. She continued to read the names. "Undergrowth...can regenerate. Nocturn-made everyone sleep. Feeds on dreams. Even halfa also get affected. Defeated by going into the dreams itself." Valerie paused. " This is actually disturbing, you know. "

Jazz nodded. "You're lucky that's all for you. For Tucker, Sam and well, me...Danny got into our heads and saw our dreams. That made things creepy. "She shivered as she recalled seeing Danny appear suddenly in her dream.

Valerie continued going through it and stopped as she reached the last two. "Dan. Evil future self of Danny. Psych lock unbroken." She turned to Jazz, "What the heck is that? "

"Just read the whole thing. "

Valerie turned back to the screen and read it:

"DAN a.k.a evil future Daniel Fenton.

Came into being: after Danny's failed attempts to cheat in the SAT.

Lancer called his parents to discuss about it at Nasty Burger.

Sadly, the joint exploded due to has leakage.

People who died in the explosion were- Lancer, Madeline, Jack and Jazz Fenton, Tucker and Sam also died.

Only survivor- Danny Fenton.

Formed: depressed, Danny pleaded Vlad (his only surviving guardian ) to remove his ghost self. After seperation, ghost Danny took over Vlad's ghost self and got evil.

Destroyed entirety of Amity, only human survivor was the Red Huntress, Valerie.

Vlad lived far away, weakened and isolated.

Human Danny was...killed by Dan, the ghost Danny.

All ghosts in the zone were reduced to the zone, all scared of Dan.

Current stat: Dan is sick in thermos with Clockwork. Never to come out again."

"I'm the only survivor? Why? "

Jazz shook her head. "Dont ask me. I never managed to get a read of his psychology. Hiya psyche locks werent broken. However, he did show temporary weakness when he realized I knew his secret and trusted him. But he coveted it up immediately. I'm not even sure if I saw it right or not."

"So...you think it's something concerning him? But if I remember, when Danny asked Clockwork if it was Dan, he said, no. Is some other future. "

"I dont know. Somehow I feel that Dan is involved in this. I don't know why. If not him, then it must be..."

"What? " Valerie asked, getting more anxious to know about it. Jazz paused, thinking about it for a moment.

"Freakshow. "

"That's the next name...actually the last name in this list." Valerie stated and she began to read:

"Freakshow

Nothing much is known except that he has ghost jealousy. He is jealous of ghosts and wished to be like them.

Had possession of a sceptre that controlled ghosts.

Had the reality gauntlet, which was later destroyed by Danny Phantom.

Knows most about ghosts and has Lydia, a ghost in possession of other ghosts right under his control.

Sadistic and downright gothic freak."

"Umm...isn't Sam a goth? "

"Yea, she was the one who made Danny come with her to Circus Gothica. Then he was under the freaks control. However, Sam's a different kinds of goth. And Freakshow is well, a freak of a goth."

"You seriously think it involves one of these two? "

Jazz nodded. "Only these two pose a threat to Danny's life. Unless there's something or someone new. "


	12. Chapter 11

Hey Tech! You're baa-!" A grown up but still friendly Tucker Foley came to the room, only to stop sorry when he saw who really came in. "Oh...you must be that ghost girl. Lilith? Funny name though...anyways, I'm guessing that Clockwork got them here? " he asked pointing at the trio. He had surprise written all over his face.

She nodded. "Yea. I had no idea. But it's good to have someone who'd understand and be able to cope, don't you think so? "

"And I suppose they know abput the ghosts involved and that they have a chance of losing their goddamn minds? "

Another nod. All the four nodded this time. Tucker came forward. "Hey! Dude!"

"Hey back at ya! " Suddenly the older Tucker, who seemed to have regained his joyful composure. "Come and sit! You take full advantage of this place! It's afterall my grand mansion!"

Danny laughed when he saw the two Tucker chat and laugh...and compare gadgets.

"Hey guys! Check this out!" Sighing, Danny and Sam came to the room where the others were. "Can you believe that I made this baby! " Tucker exclaimed.

"Gee Tuck. We kinda expected something like that. " Danny replied.

"Still. It's awesome. Show me more. " He pleaded. Future Tucker laughed.

"First we'll do what you came to do. Then we can later catch up and have fun before sending you back. Right, Lilith? "

"Huh? " Lilith reappeared from nowhere. "Sorry I want paying attention. " Frowning she added. "However I think we better get on with why we are here. We can have fun after that. I can ask Clockie to send you guys after we spend some time together and have some fun. "

Tucker smiled, "Exactly. Actually that's what I just told them. Anyways. It seems you told Tech to come here and help me improvising certain equipment. Of course, I stayed in some but I would like to know what you intend to use them for. It'll be easy for me to focus on certain types based in what you need. "

"Alright. But first, any other ghost or people around? "

"Yeah. Ember, Box Ghost and all are down. Why? "

"Get them here. We can use their help. "

"Sure thing. " and with that, the two of them went down. Tucker came back later with several familair ghosts.

"See? I told you, we were supposed to meet here." One of them spoke.

"Ok Ok, sorry. Can we just move on?" Tucker groaned.

"My ass. I skip my ride and come here, only to get trapped into that net of yours. Your'e lucky that girl is on your side of the matter, or else..." Danny knew it was Johnny who retorted, didnt need to look to recognise that voice and attitude.

"Just shut it!"

All turned to see who screamed. It was Lilith. She was carrying several books with her.

"Seriously? Do i have to keep reminding you about what we are to do? Cant you just cooperate for a day?" She whined. "Or do I have to explain it some other way?" Her eyes turned red as she made that remark, and some of the ghosts recoiled.

"Well, now that we are all here, I think I'll begin." clearing her throat, she began.

"Hey Valerie! Is that?"

Valerie came to see what Jazz was pointing at. Her face fell. "So he decides to show up today."

And with that, she rushed out, in her gear and went upto the ghost.

"Hey Plasmius" She said, striking him with her ecto-beams, "Missing me?"

The Wisconsin ghost laughed.


	13. Chapter 12

"Since most of you are familair with the events regarding Sam's disappearance, I'll just skip that.

After Sam was supposedly taken, you know Danny had an episode of sorts. The rest we all are aware.

Yesterday however, Danny managed to find Sam, and things got our of hand and now he's been taken as well. Freakshow had managed to gain control over most of the Gaurdians and had managed to subdue the powers of the others. Now with Danny, he can take over the entire zone followed by the world."

"Way to make things sound worse. " someone grumbled.

Lilith just shrugged. "Better than having no clue what is happening. Atleast we can plan and prepare for attack or try to prevent anything. "

"And?" It was Ember. "You already have a plan. You even told some of us what to do. And. " she paused, worry evident in her voice, "and few haven't made it back. "

"Yet. " All looked confused at Lilith. "They haven't come back yet. They'll come. I'm sure of it. No one's going to die, not in my watch! "

"What do you-"

"No one will be dying. If anyone deserves to die, it'll be the freak FREAKSHOW! " Danny spoke, interrupting one of the ghosts.

"Now, what was the plan? "

Lilith smirked. "I thought you'd never ask."

"It's simple. We can't do anything unless we are prepared. And honestly, non of us have any idea about the attackers. None, except yourself, well you know, the present you. So obviously, the first priority will be to help the three of you to recollect info that Danny had gotten. After the incident with Sam, he started breaking information into bits so that no one can ever find out about it. Since you're technically him and you all know him better, it's best fit you to investigate this matter.

Second is that we need more strength. The more the better. And who else than Valerie the Red Huntress to help us out! Get gadgets are the latest and the best, well, er, second best after Embers. Jazz had the Peeler and Jack o Tails. So we'd need those from her. I think we can cover those. We being the three of you along with me and Blood.

Third. Dani, Skulker are missing while it's confirmed that Aragon, Undergrowth, Vortex, Desire and the Ghost Writer are captured. Fright Knight, Johnny, Pandora can scour around for them. Stay together no matter what. There's a huge shot that you'll find Dani, Skulker and Vortex. Also be on the lookout for Walker. I have no clue what on earth he thinks is going on.

Fourth. I have been following up on these books" she pointed towards the books she had brought in earlier. "I had been reading the research Danny was doing. There wasn't much here but enough for me to start suspecting. There are about three possible places where 'They' are. I'm not taking any chances by letting any of you get there.

Those places can only be affected by the Gaurdians or through technology or advanced powers. So the fourth and actually a very important part is the warpath and technology Base. Poindexter, Technus and Um. ..present Tucker. I'm gonna call you Tucker and the teen as Tuck. Anyways, the two will head up the sheild and I think I had told you what is required. So that's that and Ember, stick with Skulker and Technus later to upgrade the guitar.

"Finally, Spectra, Wolf will be head up security and ensure all are safe. Dorothea and Frostbite will be incharged of medicals. I think Clockwork can also stay along and help you ask as well. It's safe over there or here.

Any questions?" Almost everyone raised their hands. "Good. I'll answer them after you do what you've been told. Those who haven't been told anything, just cooperate. You'll get something soon."

And with that, all parted ways.

"So you finally realized! " Valerie couldn't help gritting her teeth as he said those words.

"I was wondering when would you realize that you have been playing into my hands any along. You're soo predictable." He was cut off by a blast.

He turned to fume at the intruding attacker. "Hey Vlad! Stop looping around, you crazed up fruit loop. "

"Ah Jazz. How nice of you to join along. Wheres that Phantom? Shouldn't he be here by now? "

Vlad looked at Jazz. "There's something going on. Not here but in the distant future. Well..." He might've squirmed as he saw a sparkle in Jazz eyes, "your future to be exact."

Vlad came down and went in with Jazz and Valerie. He seemed to be interested in whatever they had to say. And Jazz certainly found that strange.

He wouldn't come here unless he knew something...he knew! He knows something! That's why he's here! That's why he wasn't taken aback or smug about Danny's absence!

With a determined look, Jazz decided to find out what he knew.


	14. Chapter 13

"Well then, what is this about 'My Future' that seems to be of issue here?" Vlad drawled. Jazz noticed Valerie gritting her teeth in frustration at the man and his cockiness.

"We know that you have an idea about this."

"If by idea you mean hallucinating and seeing your future in a mess, then yes. However, it seems the one I came to meet isn't here...I assume he's with-"

"Yes Clockwork took him to the future. " Jazz cut him off. "It seems there's some issue in the future of Amity. Danny also had hallucinations like you...though it were in the form of dreams. He saw an incident which supposedly lead to the current situation in the future."

Vlad listened carefully. He admired the girl for her maturity, something her parent-father to be precise lacked deeply. He was even shocked to find both the kids equally smart and matured...as though Jacks missing brain cells were infused into them.

Looking at the young adult, he nodded and got up from his seat. "If that's the case, then I ought to assume that my episodes have something to do with this whole thing as well." He shuddered, the sight he saw earlier wasn't a very pleasant one...he was ready to do anything to avoid such a disastrous future.

"I think I would like to be of assistance. You know a temporary truce till this matter is solved." He smirked at the two girls. "We could try to work things out at our end...because from what I saw, the future and the present will destroy each other."

From their faces, it was plainly obvious how confused the two were.

Finally, aa thiugh finding the energy ro ask, Valerie spoke, "Why should we trust you? How can we take tiur word for it? Aftwrall you are a selfish, arrogant prick."

Vlad tsked and whirled on his feet, he expected them to ask this. And how much ever he hated to admit it, he was ready to do anything to help out. "what's the point of being rich, and powerful of one will die in the future? I may be selfish or arrogant but I'm not stupid. I know when it's time to stop my usual charades and get down to business."

Jazz eyed him suspiciously, not out of mistrust but instead, it was because of her psychological analysis.

Vlad wasn't one who'd readily declare something like that and offer his help and services. Vlad was scared.

And that means, they would have trouble soon.


	15. Chapter 14

"Ummm so where exactly do we start now? " Danny asked sheepishly.

"Ah yes! Ok. First thing. Who all know your secret so far? "

Danny looked surprised. "Why are you asking me questions? "

"Gives me an idea of what you need to be told and what isn't required. "

"Ok. Let's see. Sam, Tuck, Jazz, Vlad, Valerie, every single ghost. "

"No one else? " she prompted. Danny shook his head. "None yet, I guess. " He was surprised hat she had to ask that, but now that she did, does it means that...

"There are more who know?" Danny had opened his mouth but heard Sam voicing his question.

Lilith just waved her hand dismissively, "Ya, one or two, or...five"

"FIVE!"

Lilith chuckled. "Dont tell me, you all thought you could hide forever? That too, from you know, your own family?"

Danny gulped. So that means his parents knew about him being Phantom. The same Phantom the Fentons were bent on finding and extracting molecule by molecule. But did they accept him? Are they even alive? What if-

"Now now Danny, you do realize with me around here, you can ask whatever you want about the present."

Oh yeah, Lilith belongs to this time. She knows quite a lot...i should ask her. But Danny couldnt find the words in his mouth.

"Umm...who else know? I mean, his parents count as two...so we have, like three more people who know."

Thankyou Sam.

"Your parents, and before you ask, it was a disaster. Personally, I'm glad that got sorted out, cuz you finally get to be yourself with Danny without anyone interfering or trying to change you. Plus, they kinda went out on a dream cruise. Apparently, they are pretty happy, rich and yeah, they are having a fabulous time." Lilith spoke, and paused as she saw their worried faces. "Why do you guys look upset, its not as though the family broke up or anything!"

"The Mansons just accepted Sam's individuality and decided to fulfill their dreams while Sam fulfills hers. They were pretty much in conntact with each other, that is, till the incident. But yea, I doubt the Mansons were informed abou it though..." And she trailed off as she saw Sam grinning.

"OKAY! Now the last person...who is that?" Tucker asked. "I bet it has nothing to do with my family."

"Yup...but before i amswer that, a question. What was the most amazing school memory you ever had?"

"Now, how's that important? " Sam asked.

"Trust me, it is." The three looked at each and nodded their heads as though they knew what the other was thinking and that it was exacly what they had in mind as well.

Shrugging, Danny asnwered, "Lancer had given us a group assignment to write a report on a ghost. Surprisingly, the three of us were. assigned together, that too to write on Danny Phantom! That was probably, the most easiest and more ironic assignment ever! "

"Ya. We couldn't even hold our laughter! Shockingly, Mr. Lancer also joined us. But it was fun! " Tucker added.

"Wait, you mean he actually laughed along with you all for no reason?" Lilith looked shocked.

There was a looong pause.

Danny rubbed his neck. "Geez, we never thought of it. Maybe he decided it was time to give us a break or something? I mean it's not new. He even ceased giving me detention and surprisingly homework. "

"Ya, you should see him now. He's rad! " Tucker piped in.

Sam hit her head. "Oh god! We are such idiots, aren't we? " she turned to the now grinning Lilith.

Lilith nodded. "Yup! Oh and so you know, thats exactly where we are heading now. " She added.

Danny looked at the two girls, confused.

Tired of waiting for them to figure it out, Sam held her hands in the air and screamed "Lancer knows!"


	16. Chapter 15

"He still lives here?"

"Oh my gosh...how old would he be now? I mean, we are technically in our twenties...so Lancer msut be-ARGH! He'd be old!"

"Would you stop quibbing! Im younger than you all and yet, I seem more sensible." Lilith started towards the door.

"Hey! Wha-oh...its you." Lancer's excitement when he opened the door died as soon as he saw Lilith. Sam raised her eyebrow. What did Lilith do to Lancer?

"Yeah, but I got company." Lilith replied, cheerfully, poining towards the three. Lancer turned to them, and his face turned into a small frown before a huge smile formed on his face.

"Mocking Jay! Come in!"

Whatever Danny had seen before. ..he certainly didn't expect the house to remain EXACTLY THE SAME as then.

"Um...Wow. I see nothings been changed." He commented.

Lancer nodded. "I like it the way it is. Besides, it makes it easier for to remember where have I kept what. "

It took them awhile but the four got the point.

"So...since when did you know about Danny? "

"What? "

Sam chuckled nervously, "I mean you know about Danny being Phantom. Since when? And why have you been silent about it? "

Lancer sat and signalled the other to be seated as well. Well-except for Lilith, who just walked around, touching the trains.

"That's a good story. I knew it since, well, the second year since Phantom arrived in Amity Park. But why discuss that! You're here for something aren't you? I mean, you look like your teen selves, so time travelling here is petty big business. So why dont we discuss about that first? "

"Umm..." Danny looked at Lilith, who seemed to be ignoring them and playing with every little trinket she could find.

"Hey! Lilith! Who was saying that she's more sensible than us? And now look who's playing around?"

"Hey! I'm doing something important...just give me five minutes...till then why dont you tell them the story Mr. Lancer? It won't hurt to tell...it could be helpful." And with that, Lilith continued whatever she was doing.

Lancer sighed. "Alright then. It started...


	17. Chapter 16

I never had trouble with my students. Er...ON 2nd thought, I had a LOT of trouble with them. But that never stopped me. Amd eventually we all did get on quite.

Wouldn't you agree? "

Danny paled at the question. Did he? Recalling the events of the previous day in class, he couldnt help but grin.

"Yeah. I bet you're all remembering the time when I gave you all that project on Phantom. Pretty ironic one." He paused, smiling lightly as he noticed the statement sinking in.

He couldnt control the smirk as he heard the wheels in their head turn. "So you really knew then? Lilith want trying to make a point or anything. You really did know! "

He nodded. Lilith chirped in "Oh course he did! Danny's sketch books can be quite revealing you see! "

"W-what? " the trio nearly spat out their lemonade.

Lancer chuckled. "I think she meant to say that your sketches in your sketch book have it away. "

The three relaxed at that. However, Lilith didnt seem to get the point. "What? What was wrong with my statement? Why were you all gagging? "

"Nothing kids like you should know" Tucker chided. She grunted in response. "You're not yet an adult, you know. "

"Anyways moving on. One day, Danny cane in to class, late as usual, mind you. And son left class to head to the washroom. Just as usual. However, a book of his was left behind in class.

Curious as what he doodles everyday before running out, I checked it. It had the most wonderful and intricate sketches of everyone and every ghost.

Bit as I looked at the cover to make sure it indeed was Daniels, I saw the name written as Danny Phantom.

And got my wheels turning. Slowly I behan to notice how everything about the kid and the Ghost seemed too simular. And also their sudden appearance and disappearances made soo much sense.

And finally, one day, at the Nasty burger, I heard you guys talk. And thereafter, I knew exactky what to do with you. I learnt a lot from that.

It explained how a kid with soo much potential was lagging and why you'd run away...And it helped me help you out, discretely of course, I didn't want you to freak out that I knew something.

It wasn't until your graduation that I finally told you."

"Wow. That's a lot to take in." Danny breathed.

" Sure is. However, we cane here for a reason. Didn't we?" Sam said, tryomg to get this over and done with.

Lancer's eyes lit up. "Oh yes! Wait a moment. I'll get it!"

"Get what? " Danny spoke as Mr. Lancer went out of the room.

"A letter" came the quick reply from Lilith. Three pairs of eyes turned toward her.

"I dunno much. I just know Lancer had recieved a letter, shortly after Danny returned from his quest or something. He went to different places. I dunno why nor what exactly he did. But apparently a lot of researching was done in his trips. You wouldn't believe the amount of things were being shipped and transported through the ghost zone every week."

As she said this, Lancer came, holding a manilla envelope.

"Here, see what you can make of it. And also, in case you haven't been told. He was up in Egypt, Japan, Britain and Scotland for some ghost research. It was regarding the formation of ghosts and the zone. Afterall, he did take up after his parents...but in a different manner."

"What does the letter say about that?"

"Nothing."

"Huh?" Now Sam had enough. This is getting frustating. "What do mean nothing? What is It About This Letter? And what's soo great and important about his research?"

"I dont know. But relax and just read it. I told you what I knew. I'm just an old man, trying to help the people he cares about to help save home." Lancer said. And as usual, his strong teaching voice didn't fail him.

The three opened it and read it


End file.
